The use of photography in electron microscopy, nuclear medicine, and in the application of ultrasonics in medical clinical techniques has become a highly significant aid in diagnostics. Presently photographing signal traces are being achieved by utilizing one model of a Hewlett Packard camera and camera accessory and adapter installation, Model 10375A. While substantially instantaneous results may be obtained employing self-developing pictures, it has been found highly desirable to take a sequence of pictures which have high fidelity, sharpness and clarity from which prints, film and slides may be made for accurate analysis, teaching purposes and medical records, particularly in clinical application of sonography, radiography, diagnostic nuclear medicine, and electron microscopy which areas are not optimally achieved utilizing self-developing photography. While self-developing photography is highly suitable for some purposes, it does not fulfill the broad range and demand necessitated by a broad range of clinical applications in the aforementioned technologies.
It is, therefore, an objective of this invention to provide an apparatus for supporting a 35mm camera or a motion picture camera at a predetermined position relative to the viewing surface of a cathode ray tube employed in conjunction with apparatus for utilizing ultrasonics, electron or nuclear testing and displaying procedures.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of an apparatus for supporting a camera whether for skilled photographs or motion pictures to be taken in close proximity to the viewing face of a cathode ray tube in rapid sequence or at timed intervals whether of the entire viewing area or only a portion of the cathode ray tube display.
Yet another objective of this invention is the provision of a totally adjustable camera supporting apparatus in which a camera may be positioned and maintained at a selected viewing location and retained in a fixed position for a series of photographs and rapidly repositioned to another orientation depending upon the specific requirements and the tests to be recorded from the display on the cathode ray tube to which the apparatus is mounted.
Other objectives and many of the attendant advantages will become more readily apparent to those skilled in the photography art taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, detailed description, and appended claims in which mechanical equivalents are contemplated.